Don't stay a night at Freddy's
by Angel of Rock 16
Summary: Brian and his sister went to an old building that was; Freddy frazbear's pizza place for family fun. Brian is afraid of the dark, there only chance was to go at night. In the dark you can't see. Being afraid of the dark also makes him see things... or is he really seeing things. His sister Anna disappears from his sight and he has to find her, alone. But is Brian truly alone


"Anna!" I shouted out. The girl had long brown hair that was wrapped in a little pony tail. As she ran ahead laughing, it whipped in the blowing wind. "Hurry up, Brian." Anna laughed with her white teeth glistening. Anna turned her foot side wades to put herself to halt. Her blue top was slightly dirty, but it was fairly clean for being in windy place covered in dust. She dusted off her black pants as dusted and other thing would cling onto it he stomped the toes of her shoes to get off the dirt.

Brian, that's me, came to a stop as well. I put my hands on my knees as I arched over panting. My jeans making it easy to slip from my weak grip. I was wearing long sleeve, black shirt. "What are we doing here, Anna?" I wiped the cold sweat from my forehead. "What does it look like?" Anna put her hands on her hips and smudge smile creped across her face.

I looked up to see an old building that was on the edge of town. The sign that was just staying on as it was hanging off. Most of the red letters missing; 'Freddy Frazbeary's Pizzeria' my eyes widen. "Wow, Freddy's." I looked at the old building in awe as the fun filled memoirs filled me up.

My favourite was foxy. Anna however liked Bonnie. She always did like rabbits. Every time I would tease it saying 'Bonnie is a rabbit.' Anna would wail back; 'she is bunny.' There were 4 animatronic robots. One was foxy at pirate cove, which was of course a coolest places to play. But after '87, they said he needs rest. If you ask me, it's because they never wash their costume. They always did smell…. Smell like…. I can't describe it, disgusting is close.

But as child you would never have noticed. Bonnie, Chicha the chicken, and the famous of the bunch; Freddy Frazebeary, himself, always played together. Chicha always had bibbed on that said 'let's eat'. I remember they sold them at the pizza place. The pizza was lazy thrown on. Some time I wonder if hungry Chicha would eat it. But the place was just colourful magic to a kid. Bonnie was odd colour bunny with her purple fur and she played guitar. This made Anna want to play for years. Freddy was normal animated bear and he was lead singer. All the kids loved Freddy the most.

Foxy was my favourite, I didn't like that bear. After '87 we weren't allow to touch the animatronics. I guess some kid threw up on foxy and made him stop working. My mum; said that foxy went on his ship and get gold and he will be back soon. But no one prepared me for what was about to happen next. No one would ever guess. No one would ever know. No one alive, that is.

Anna grabbed my hand and led me inside. I looked at my watch to see it was only 9. Good, we had to be home by 11 or we would be grounded for life. Our parents said no one should ever go to the pizza place again. It finally shut down because of health code. Mum said; there was so much that burning it to the ground couldn't help. I turned to Anna. I think I did. It was so dark.

Anna turned on her flash light. "Thought power should be out." She smiled and tossed me one. I just caught it and Anna sorted at my attempt. "I heard they didn't get rid of them. They left them here to rot. Unless you believe the myths." Anna put the flash light under her face to try and make herself look scary. That right, we got lovable robots and myths in my town.

Myth goes that some security guards would go missing at night and they finally check the footage. To see Chicha being posed by a ghost. One theory was that; one of the guards that had heart attack. But all the guards would go missing. Their bodies were never found. Another myth says that a murder watches over at night and kills any adults that step foot in it. So, I and Anna should be alright, we are teens. 15 should be good age, but it beginning to suck. Anna and I have to move away. So we thought we would take one last tour around our town before we move.

We walked through the spider webs. It had been 10 years since anyone walked in here. A large spider walked across Anna's foot. She turned pale and did a little scream and death gripped my arm. I laughed when the 'danger' was gone. "Were you scared?" I laughed and it echoed. "At least mine is not a childish fear." Anna hissed and pushed her hand out of the way.

I looked at the animations onstage. Bonnie, Freddy, and Chicha stood there with pride. I only gave them a small glaze. Something else had caught my eye. Pirate cover, where foxy would be. I remember once he said I was his first mate. He even said someday I'll be by his side for I have a child heart but a mind of them. I was full of fun, he said. That was with…my mum. He still hides behind the curtains. They were shut and I wanted to open them. Heck, I wanted to see foxy again. With his silver hook and peg leg. His devilish grin of sharp teeth. Something was telling me I shouldn't

Anna's flash light began to flicker on and off. Anna thumps in into her palm of her hands. Hitting it, usually works on those flash lights. "Mine is about dead." Anna finally announced and threw the flash light over her shoulder as it rolled off in the old storage room. I stood next to her with my flash light.

Now we could both see the light, the darkness give way to it. I looked at Anna, to see if she was as creped out as I was. She had little goose bump on her shoulder. Anna turned to me and smile. "This place got old fast. Remember when we came here as kids." Anna sighed thinking of those times.

_Anna is my sister and the only sister I've even had. Well, she is my step sister. We have different mothers. Her mum is great, but she will never be as brilliant as my mum was._

_It had been a year since my mother had died and my dad tried his best to look after me. A cheap pizza place with kids gave him a break and me a chance to see children my own age. My dad met Anna's mother there. Her mother just got divorced and she had custody of Anna. Dad sat down next to Anna's mum; Cindy. Cindy looked exhausted._

_Dad commented on this asking; which was her's. They hit it off and every time we would go to Freddy's pizza place they would get to know each other more and more. But now I have a step-sister and mother. Anna is great sister._

_Growing up with her, made it easier to focus on the good times and not my mother's death. I was in the car with her…when she died. I saw blood go through her. We were in a tunnel at it was pitch black. I talked to my mum and heard her choking. I couldn't see and I couldn't unbuckle. I was afraid and mum wasn't answering me. I heard some uneasy grunts and mourns. Til some light from a truck came by. I finally saw. My mum dead. I'm still not sure how or why she died. But she died there and then. I couldn't do a thing to stop it. It had a big impacted on me. I wouldn't talk to anyone and isolate myself._

_I was always a smart and cheeky child. But as I sat at Freddy's reading my book, pretending I was playing with children as not to worry dad. Then this girl came up to me. She said in sweet voice; 'what are you doing?' I looked up from my book to see Anna. I kept trying to get back to my book, but Anna kept talking to me. I kept telling her to leave. "But, I want to be friends." She said. I looked at her piggy tails. "with me? Why?" I closed my book. None wanted to be friends with quiet freak that read books. "Because, you nice." Anna answered. I didn't understand til I remembered that she was girl that fell over before my mum died and I helped her up. I took her to her mother and I made sure she was ok. "I'm not anymore." I answered and returned to my book. Anna tilted her head a little. "yes you are. Come on, let's play treasurer hunt." She took my hand. I went along with it. I didn't want to be alone anymore and I didn't want to push someone away who was trying too hard to help me._

"Yeah. It was great." I smiled. I heard a noise to the left of me. I shone my torch down to see that Anna had just kicked the table. I did little laugh as she had jumped as well. "Brian, I heard they were going to open again in a few years. You think that will be true? We could see our favours again, in action." Anna looked at me with a smile. I turned to the right to shine my torch at everything to see the dust. I think, we were the only humans that had been here in ages. "I doubt it, Anna." I said as we moved along.

Anna and I looked around. Even though the building was dusty, old and grey. _We could see flashes of the past, when it was bright and in colour. The child screaming with joy, a few falling and crying, and another's laughing. Anna began to look at the tables, which still had party hats on it. "Why do you think the owners left in a rush?" She asked me picking up on of the hats and blowing the dust off. She looked at me for the answer, as usual. I wondered the same thing. Business was great, from what I remember as a child. Their character felt so life like._

Anna and I wondered around the area for a bit. It may have seemed dull, but to us it was an adventure. The cold air entering the room gave it spooky feel. I turn to Anna, but she was gone. "Anna?" I called out for her. She didn't answer. She was right next to me before. The place was pretty small. I don't know how I lost her. I looked up at the stage where Freddy, Bonny and Chicha stood. Everything was of dust, old and had old cobwebs covered in it. Everything… but them.

It's as if someone cleaned them and repaired them or something. I thought it was little strange. I looked at my watch to see it was 12 now. Midnight. "crap. Time sure flies." I muttered. "We are so screwed." I spoke to myself. Dad and mum would see how we were sleeping and see us missing. "Anna" I called out again. "Anna, this isn't funny. We got to go home now." I shouted to her again. She continued not to answer. My mind ran into a panic thinking something had happen to her. I could feel the darkness coming in. Of course it didn't help that I was afraid of the dark. So my mind was running wild with ideas that happened to her. I tried to calm myself. I can't avoid too loose control here, not with Anna not answering me. I counted to ten and look at y flash light to tell myself if anything would happen I would see it. I had to calm down before I started to see things.

"I can't see a thing." I mutter to myself. I looked with my flash light to see if they are some kind of power. I stepped into a room to see if there was better light source than my flash light. I saw fuse boxes around the room. All seemed to not be working. I picked up a fuse from the box just to see how bad I actually need light. I shone my touch down at it. I couldn't believe it. After all these years and the fuse still worked. The box however was totaled. It actually look like someone did try taking out all the lights. Great, all I needed was power source and I was golden. I turned around and I saw it. _A hallucination came to me. It was flashes of Freddy and bonnie and two words; 'It's me'._ I thought it was odd for my normal ones. But I didn't always like Freddy. He gave me the chills. Even though the rest were all the same like him. I swear he always watched me when he sang. I would sit as far away from him as I could, because for an odd reason I never felt safe with him.

I shook my head closed my eyes tight for only a few moments. I was so glade that this never happened at school. I may be pretty smart and average, but this would sink me to rock bottom. "Anna." I called again. I stepped forward and fell on my back the next second. I lifted up my head. My torch rolled away from me. I looked to see what made me fall. It was Anna's flash light.

Anna even makes a mess in abandoned place and I slip over it. I rolled my eyes and lifted her torch. I lit to the door way were I saw bonnie with her eye black with little white dot from the light. Her mouth was open with two rows of teeth; her suit and her robotic teeth. I let out a big yelp and dropped the light.

I crawled over to Anna's flash light. My heart was beating fast and sweat was falling down my face. I could feel myself getting cold. Very cold. I couldn't breathe but I kept crawling. When I lit it again Bonnie was gone. I breathed slowly, trying not to have a panic here. I started to breath normally and my heart rate began to soften. Which was good thing, because I could almost feel my heart trying to claw its way out through my throat. I gulp some spit down and continued to breath. I was now getting very light headed from breathing too much.

I picked up Anna's flash light. It last fall broke the glass but not the bulb. I looked on the floor for my one. I heard a grunt voice whispering in my head; 'you are not alone in here.' I shook my head telling it to shut up. I think this is top 10 worst ones I had, but I would power through it. I looked to see my torch was laying on the ground in one piece. I sigh with relief when I saw it was still working. I picked it up and placed it in my pocket. I continued walking. I tried to call out Anna's name but my voice was scratched from the manly scream.

"Anna…" I squeaked and coughed trying to make it louder. "Anna…" It was little louder. But still hard to heard. I turned looking around, under and over everything. I still couldn't find a sign of her. "Anna." I said, my voice was improving. I didn't look ahead of me. I hit something metal. I held onto my sore head. I looked to see it was square metal box. The head fuse box. This fuse box can connect to the other fuses with little power. It was here in case of emergency when storm hits and none could get out.

I opened it with a smile; light would soon bath me. My smile fell the second I opened it. My hopes crushed like the spider against the rusty henge when I opened it. No fuses. It needs 6. "Where the hell am I going to get six fuses?" I slapped it. I could feel white…no red eyes looking at me. Someone was laughing. I could just hear them. It was a child laughing. I assume it was fear, sickness and continued onwards. But the laugh said a name; 'Peter.' Who was peter? It was no one; it was just in my head. I've got to get the lights on.

I walked over to the fuse box I found the one I held in my hand. I prayed that all the fuses were good. I pulled them all out one by one. Out of the 6, only 3 worked (including the one I had already). "Great, now I need to find another 3." I closed the box door and rested my head against it. I went back to the fuse box and put them on a place for them to sit. I looked at the other three empty spots. It was almost laughing at me that I couldn't get power.

I put Ann's flash light down on the table and took the batteries from it. I heard someone running fast. I turned behind me. A red fuzzy thing ran passed. I heard someone scream. "Anna!" I yelled. I knew it wouldn't be her but what if it was. I knew I was losing it, but there was small piece of me telling I wasn't and to get out. That I shouldn't spent one night at Freddy's.

I ran down the hall and didn't stop. I heard some mourning and grunting. It came closer the further I ran down the hall. I ran into the end of the hall. Posters of Freddy's and old drawings were around me. I saw that there was a fuse box and camera above it. The camera blinked red at me. "but…but the power is out." I looked into it. Suddenly I had another nightmares flash; Freddy was staring through the camera with black eyes and a deep laugh. My heart began to race again. I could feel it wanting to explore to end the horror. It was just a myth. That's all. A story to tell kids to freak them out. But my fear of the dark wasn't helping. I held my head; "control it." I slowly looked back the camera. It was still blinking. "At least that's real. I got to find Anna." I saw underneath it was a fuse box. I opened it. What luck, I found another 3 fuses that worked.

I started to walk away when I heard something flapping like bird trying to fly off the ground. It was coming from the room beside me. I felt my heart speed up again. I slowly aside my hand as it terrible thinking that I shouldn't open that door. More flashes came. Freddy with black eyes, Bonnie with black eyes, Chicha looking at me like I was pizza and she hadn't eaten in a few days. 'It's me.' Those words kept appearing. "Who is me?" I asked myself; think I would get an answer. When I touched the handle, I could see Freddy on the other side of it. I could see him about to jump out at me.

"It isn't real. This isn't real." I continued to say over and over again to myself. I was in true fear. I felt light headed. I wanted to pass out. I really wanted to run away and leave this place burning to the ground. Finally I gripped onto the door handle with my sweaty hand. I heard a whisper…but it was of my voice; 'it's in me.' I opened the door. I could feel the cold blast of wind as I swung the door open. I only saw normal broom closet. But on the window that slightly open. The paper was trying to escape this place and fly with the wind. Which, is kind of what I wanted to do. I needed to get out of here.

"I need to get out of here!" I shouted to myself. I looked at the piece of paper to see that it was blue print of the place. What had power, where to stay clear and what room was what. I slowly raised my hand to it. I took the paper. "I'm not going-going anywhere without, Anna." I gulped as cold sweat went down my face. "Peter, the show is about to start." Said a voice in the darkness. This peter crap was driving me nuts.

I looked at the map with my flash light. The Red Crosses were places to keep away. The weird part was that it was where Freddy, Bonnie, Chicha and foxy were. They were huge circle around it. Then in red was circled area that was marked. No cross near it.

It was secretary office. Judging by the map it had its own power. It used small amounts that the power company wouldn't even notice it that much. I thought this was waste of time. It showed where other fuses were and that air vents were deep underneath it. I don't know why. They were all over the place that you could appear in one place and appear in other in no time. I saw other fuses. They were little close to stage. But there were no cross on it, meaning that they might still work. If these ones bust I know where to get some more.

I folder the blue print in my pocket. And took my 3 fuses to the box where the other 3 lay in waiting. I put them in. I grinned proudly as the lights came on. Turning off my flash lights. Now I could see everything and not have blind spots. I sighed with relief. Maybe I won't have anymore, fear time. I turned to see that a little of colour was back in the old place. I saw a room that I didn't go in before. It was for staff only. Curiosity got the best of me, even in these times.

I walked into the room just to see more suits. There was one suit of Freddy sitting on the tale waiting to be filled with skeleton suit. Pipes were in the suit. It might be tight fit getting them in there. The heads looked so life like, it was unsettling. A awful Oder was in that room. I offended wondered where that death smell came from as child but they would covered it up all the time so no one would look. I covered my mouth with my hand as I rushed out for some fresher air.

I froze dead in my spot when I saw that bonnie wasn't on stage. Where did she go? I shook my head." I'm still imaging things." I told myself. I looked at pirate cove to see that Foxy's curtain. I was so sure that was closed. I had another flash. Flashes of red liquored in a room with cartoon animal heads. The room was dark. Foxy appeared.

I was in so much pain that I couldn't move. When I looked down in the vision I could see that were_ wires in me_. I_ was screaming in pain and in horror. Foxy said to me when he was putting on a grey musk. "it is alright, first matey. It will be over soon." When the mask came closer I began to beg them to end it_. Who was them? I came back from the flash and I was on the floor. Great, I fainted. I looked to see Foxy's curtains were closed…but chicha was now missing.

I jumped on back and fell off the stage. I heard someone crying. Could it have been Anna. "Anna? Hello?" I got myself up and looked once more on stage. For few moments I could swear I saw bonnie and chicha onstage….but someone else was there too. _Something grey. I nev_er s_aw a grey robot. The blurry visions of them left, when I went to look closer. Only Freddy stood on stage…. I swear on my life that he was looking at me._

I headed towards the crying. I opened to the door to see Anna was crying, holding her legs to her face. Chicha was staring at her across the room. The lights went out again. I felt this place wasn't just screwing me over but laughing at me. I could even hear this deep laugh. I gulped at chicha but I felt relief to see Anna at last. I kneed down beside her. My flash light lighting up her face. "Jesus Anna. I know you like pranks. This was way too far. Come on, we got to get home." I looked at my watch to see that it was 4 in the morning, as I stood up point my flash light at the door way. "We are so dead." I left heavy weight on my right side. It was Anna. She was holding onto me tight. "I-I didn't do anything. Can we please, get out here… before she moves again." She said with her voice trembling like her hands.

She slowly got up on her feet. "They did." Anna pointed to Chicha without looking at her. Chicha continued to stare…but her eyes followed Anna to me. "Can we get out here, Brian? Please?" Anna begged, gripping onto my hand. "Yeah… of course. We will. We are okay." I assured her. Anna finally looked up at me. _Her eyes were gone, black holes looking back at me, with red at the bottom outlining it in bloody soaked tears._ "really?" Anna said. I jumped back and held onto my face. "Are you having those visions again, bro?" Anna asked. I heard her coming closer to check on me. Right now, I needed to get my head straight. "Stay away from me!" I shouted and still had my eyes covered..

I put my hands over my eyes. I wanted to get out of here. I wanted to be ok. Anna then called to me; "Brian, you said it's going to be okay. So it will be okay." Anna said. I heard her knees hitting floor. But as I heard my sister, breathing and trying to keep me clam telling me it was in my head. I heard footsteps. I slowly removed my hands and opened my eyes. I looked at Anna that was normal and smiling at me. I looked above her to see Chicha moved. She was right behind Anna. Her mouth was open and looks at me. Chicha scream in terror. For a moment it sounded like a child screaming in pain but not crying.

I never knew why she screams. But I screamed too and grabbed Anna to run away. "Where are we going?" Anna shouted. We continue to run. I looked behind me to see Chicha staring at me….at us through the window of the room. "Well, I'm not going to stay still and let these bastards get to me." I yelled. I grabbed her hand tight. I then saw bonnie looking at the camera. "Crap." I said to myself. I still held onto Anna's hand. I couldn't tell who had a death grip. Bonnie turned her head. It was glitching like a computer did. Bonnie mourned as she turned to us.

"Come on, this way." I continued to sprint beside her. From the map he had before that should be the security room with different power source. I could hear their voices like they were beside me. The voice said odd things and became louder as we approached the door "Show time." Freddy laughed. "Peter." Bonnie said. "Who's peter!" I screamed as I ran. "Ready, Maties." Foxy grunted in a low growl. I got us inside and slammed the door shut by pressing one of buttons beside it. The voices seemed to go quiet. It was dead silent. Never thought I been so happy to hear nothingness…but at the same time never more scared.

The door light was green and the light switch outside was white. Anna wrapped herself into a ball and began to cry again. "They're going to kill us. They are going to kill us. The stories are true." Anna cried out. I looked through the window but it was pitch black. My foot little sore from kicking a bunch of cores near the window. I turned to my little sister that was in terror. I knelled down to her. I saw lots of darkness around us. Just the light and buzzing fan turned on when I kicked some cores. So that magically turned the power on. It's weird, but after tonight, I wouldn't amaze to see a flying pig.

"Anna. Anna." I tried to pull her up. "Anna!" I shouted and she loosened up. I pulled onto the office chair. "Anna, I know its scary right now. Hell, its fracking terrifying. But we are going to get through this. We are going to get out of here and we are going to be ok. You know why?" Brian kneeled so she could look at him. Her eyes were blood shot from tears and Brian hoped it wouldn't get any more bad with his visions. Anna sniffed as her nose began to run. "Why?" Anna looked though her tears. I rolled my sleeve. I wiped away the snort trail forming from Anna's nose. "Because you are the brave on. You always have been. I'm the one that's afraid of the dark. Nothing scares you. If I can be strong in the dark because of you. Then that something no one in the world can change. I can be strong for you Anna. Always have and always will." I softly smiled trying to hide the pure fear in my face.

Anna nodded and smiled back. She blinded away a few more tears. I wiped them away. "Right. Here is the plan…." I pulled out the blue print of the map. I showed Anna from the chair she was at. Anna looked at this old laptop beside her. She looked at it. "So the cameras work and I saw one here." I pointed to the map where I found the camera. Anna opened the laptop as I continued to try and find a way out. "Now if we had a power drill we could dig right though here to get to some air vents that might still work when this place was rebuild. " I drifted off into though trying to remain clam as I planned this out like their wasn't psychopath kids toys outside the door. Anna called for me.

"Hang on, Anna. I might have something here." I continued to try and find anyway out the door to get pass them but I couldn't. I just couldn't. "Brian!" Anna shouted. I looked up at her. "We-we got to open the doors." She said. "Right, good plan. We let them in and super seed our way out or do we put on suit and hope they are dumb enough to fall for that." I joked and rolled my eyes. "Brian, this laptop shows that power units this places has. Closing door or these lights might use it up-" "We AREN'T turning out the lights." I said, gripping onto the blueprints. "I know, but the door need to be open. Or we will run out of power….doors might go up…. And we can't see." Anna gulped.

"H-how much power we got left?" I asked. Anna looked down at laptop and away from me and the screen. "Anna?" I asked again with a atone. "Below 50…." "How much below 50?" I narrowed my eyebrows. "12%" Anna squeaked. I put my head to the floor. "We are so dead." I muttered. I breathed deeply to get my courage back. "Ok…the plan. The plan…. The plan, plan." I tapped my head trying to think fast. I got up to see the pitch blackness in the window. "Ok….Ok….only one way to see if they are close." I pressed the white button and opened the doors. Chicha was staring right at me. I screamed then slammed the door shut. My heart beating fast and my mouth was dry, within seconds.

"4% left." Anna informed me. "What? You've got to be kidding me." I grunted. I put on my light again and saw chicha still in the window. "We can't get out. We are trapped here." Anna held onto the laptop. "No, we are going to get out of here." I said. Then a small buzzed and it was black. "Don't' move! Don't move!" Anna shouted gripping on my head. "It isn't a T-rex, Anna." I said, I gulped down some spit and licked my dry lips.

Then we heard a music box playing. Freddy's face lit up. It flashed to the beat of the song. "W-what is he doing, Brian?" Anna asked. "I'm not sticking around to find out." I grabbed onto Anna's hand. "You with me?" I whispered as Freddy's song began to slow down. "Y-yeah. Always." Anna said. It has been us pretty much our whole lives. We always had each other's back. I turned on my light and we ran. We kept running. Hearing them right behind us. I could hear someone singing a non-tone note; 'dum, dum, dum.' Anna and I kept running til I saw the light of entrance we came in. "There it is, Anna." I pulled her closer beside me. When I did there was no hand in mine.

I Looked ahead as I heard the unnatural mourning. I kept saying to myself. 'Go ahead. This is your only chance. You'll never get out if you don't. But I heard myself. Then I said; "I'm not leaving her." I turned quickly to lifted my torch ready to see anything. But this, I wasn't ready to see this. I saw Anna with a pipe. I knew that pipe… it was from the suit. "Oh god." I said in horror. Blood poured out of Anna's mouth. She looked down at the pipe that was through her.

She coughed more blood out as she stared at me. She looked at me as if I could fix this. I wish I could. They was no way I possible could, she….was dead. "Anna?" I said as tears overwhelmed me in the fight. A purple and yellow hand dragged into the darkness, my light couldn't see through.

She was gone. I stared at the darkness, not able to move. I couldn't believe she was gone. She was just holding my hand and now she gone. She is dead. While I still live and close to leaving. I couldn't move and it was silent once more. I cried. I hadn't cried in years. But last I check. A tear wasn't warm but cold as you wish you were. And it was salty and clear. It was like ocean slowly flowing out. But my tear was red. It was blood. I then saw Anna screaming and me trying to reach for her. 'Anna!' I was pushed back down and stuff with more pipes into something grey. I then heard laughing. They killed her and now they are laughing. I may not have courage but I'll be dam if I let them get away.

I turned back to the door way that had light calling for me. 'Run.' I heard a voice. It sounded like Anna's. I looked at the roof with tears falling down and I did her last wish. I ran and I didn't stop no matter what I heard or what I saw. I was almost at the door. I stopped in my traces when I was at the door and Freddy jumped out and screamed. Everything went black. I wasn't afraid of the dark anymore. It actually gave me peace but I could hear myself breathing and I slowly opened my eyes.

I_ had more visions. I was screaming at I was pinned to something. Pipes being put into me and a new mask put onto me. I blinked. I heard some machine parts move. I felt so cold. I couldn't move. Why couldn't I move? I turned to see they were there._

_Freddy was in center and I was behind bonnie and little to left. "Help…me." I said. It wasn't my voice anymore. It was deep and was robotic. "Peter the possum. You ready for the show." Freddy turned to me. His blues eyes looked at me. "What?" I tried to move. "He must have a dream of his past life, again." Chicha said with a little laugh. "Lucky." Foxy growled. "Show is about to start, Peter." Freddy turned back. I looked down at my hands. I was a bloody possum and I was one of them. I had a drum that wrapped around my neck._

_The curtains lift and bright light hurt me. Light actually hurt me. I saw lots of kids. The place did reopen. "Hey, kids!" Freddy yelled. "Help me!" I shouted. But they changed my words. "That's right, help us sing along. Peter and Foxy at pirate cove. See you, later Mates." Freddy said and had his deep laugh. I was dragged and lifted to pirate cove._

_"Please, let me out. I'm human!" I shouted to the person. The person had sectary guard on his jacket. "That one always says stuff like that. It's a bug. It goes back to normal in few days. No one can fix it. But hey, you'll get to know them tonight." The man walked away. "No please help!" I tried to cry but you can't with robotic eyes. But oil fell out of my eye._

_That's how my story ends. They said; my sister and I ran away or were killed somewhere else. While the human part of me, tries to fight. I have to find Anna and get us out of here. I said I would and I will. I won't leave her here no matter what she looks like… or what happened to her. But I am half monster too. At night the guards never see it coming… you'll never see it coming. "Thank you for coming to Freddy's pizza place." I couldn't control what I said. My eyes turned red. It was too late for me. Not for you. The human part of me has had its time. Now I can't control what happens to you. So please, get out and run. Never stop running. Be very afraid of the dark. If you can't see them, they can get you. Don't stay a night at Freddy's_

**Angel: that's it guys. Hope you enjoyed it. Ignore any spelling errors. Please tell me how it made you feel. it was frist horror i ever tried to write.**


End file.
